From The Depths of the Heart
by Chocolate drop
Summary: Someone whom you would never expect to fall in love with... and of all people it's the red head. YAOI WARNING
1. prologue

Dedication: This is dedicated to my friend who craves for RuHana…  
  
kanon*altrui a big fan of yayoi… I hope you're happy… this is quite short so gomen ne.  
  
Disclaimer: !!!! you know what I'm gonna say….  
  
From The Depths of the Heart  
  
Prologue  
  
As always, the basketball team of Shohoku high was busy practicing, to grasp their dream of being number one in the basketball prefecture.  
  
Every step was made with caution being afraid that one slight mistake might bring them to their downfall.  
  
Practically, there were no errors in their practice game but there was this slight problem… The red headed terror was at it again, pestering the ace Rukawa Kaede.  
  
With no progress on stopping their loud shouts of extreme irritation so as to speak, Akagi Takenori prepared to punch them hard on the head.  
  
Luckily, the two rampaging rivals ceased at once when the red head caught a glimpse of his dream girl Akagi Haruko.  
  
And so the day ended with no one injured physically.  
  
But the truth remains someone was hurt deeply, the only one who hid behind his never-ending coolness.  
  
A/n: he he he…. r n r onegai!!! This is only a prologue. Before I go I just want to clarify that you may not like this and think I'm a crappy writer so with no further hesitation please flame me I you like. 


	2. a dream or nightmare

Dedication: Still dedicated to one of my best friends kanon*altrui. I hope you people enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer: I won't write this anymore…..  
  
From The Depths of the Heart  
  
Chapter one: A Dream or Nightmare  
  
A tall white teenager was riding on his bike down the usual street, heading towards the learning center of doom.  
  
The place kids wished to burn down, School.  
  
Classes were monotonous. A kid would just walk up inside a classroom, sit and hear lectures.  
  
But somewhere along the yellow brick road the center of doom does have something good in it.  
  
You get to see the people you longed to be.  
  
While reaching the school the popular Rukawa of Shohoku high… with eyelids ready to drop as soon as it gets the chance was getting dreamy gazes from girls.  
  
He didn't like it, not even one bit.  
  
Avoiding every girl whom he met along the way, he silently made his way up to his classroom.  
  
The bell gave a loud ring and within seconds all the loud chattering came to a halt.  
  
Making his way to his usual seat, the teacher came in and settled himself at the huge desk in front.  
  
So the daily cycle of his boring life started.  
  
He didn't want to listen to his teacher.  
  
All he wanted was to sleep and dream.  
  
Leaning forward, he placed his hands on the table and began to repose.  
  
Classes ended quickly especially when he slept through the whole thing.  
  
He then went outside end began to walk towards his favorite resting spot, His beloved rooftop.  
  
Wind blew through his face.  
  
" A perfect day for sleeping out in the sun." He muttered under his nose.  
  
It was always a perfect day for sleeping.  
  
His habit was voracious.  
  
Slowly, he lied on the floor and lazily gave out a yawn.  
  
As he started to drift to his own world, there came an ear splitting shout.  
  
The voice was familiar.  
  
Too familiar, that it's creepy.  
  
~^-^~  
  
The loud voice came from a certain red headed boy.  
  
At the moment he was mad… or in this case fuming with high velocity anger.  
  
Eyebrows were twitching with irritation.  
  
"Yohei are you really serious?" He clamored.  
  
"Yes." The guy choked out as his friend was nearly choking him to death.  
  
"You better tell Haruko how you feel… or else you need to say bye!" His friends weren't supportive.  
  
They teased him when it comes to the feeling of love.  
  
"Curse you!" for him confessing was hard after being turned down by more than 50 females.  
  
" Stupid kitsune!!"  
  
'DIE! DIE! And go to the raging flames of hell'! his voice was barely audible as he kept on muttering those evil words.  
  
'Haruko is mine and mine alone.'  
  
By this time his army knew that he would explode.  
  
"Dream on!" they were teasing him more. "Face it Hanamichi… she loves someone else and it's not you.  
  
His heart ached. He never assumed that it would happen again.  
  
'Curse that Kitsune! DIE! DIE!' He kept on muttering.  
  
He panted from the muttering.  
  
With an aching head, he ran all the way up to the roof having this hunch that that stupid kitsune is there.  
  
Desperate to bash him hard, To create his downfall.  
  
~^-^~  
  
"Just another nightmare… I guess." He rubbed his eyes and set out another yawn for the day.  
  
He couldn't sleep.  
  
"That's it…. That do aho… he's cursing me bluntly." He sat up "Hn…. Such a freak of nature."  
  
He gazed at the sky, dazed as a name appeared on his head.  
  
Sakuragi Hanamichi.  
  
Realizing that it was stupid he bagan to lie on the floor. But the name was stucked in his head.  
  
"Kuso…. If I want nightmares then I'll just talk to him…but then again it would be a dream if I dreamt of killing the asshole…"  
  
Desperately trying to forgot the foolish name, he became completely restless.  
  
He hated it… He was his stinking archenemy.  
  
"Thinking of the devil." He looked at the red head rampaging at him.  
  
He was fuming terribly.  
  
"I wonder what happened to that baka…..Maybe…. Naahhhh…. A monkey wouldn't dream of getting sick….Pissed… yes…. Sick? Hell no!" pondering on a reason he looked at his enemy with different facial expressions.  
  
"Sooo why did he get so pissed? I didn't do nothing…" He sighed and sat straight.  
  
The crazy lunatic was mad at him and he doesn't know why.  
  
"RUKAWA!!!!" he shouted out loud as he stomped on the cemented floor.  
  
Silence filled the place. He didn't even looked at him and he was annoyed by this.  
  
Then with out warning his army tried to tackle him but he used his head butt to keep them from making any further success.  
  
"Nobody can make me stop something I had just began and that's kicking his ass." He hissed as he pointed out to Rukawa who was ignoring him completely.  
  
"RUKAWA!!!!!" his scream was heard again now louder than ever.  
  
But with great pride,He didn't fidget.  
  
Do'aho formed on the kitsune's lips and with that he began to pace faster.  
  
The two men were staring at each other with great dislike.  
  
They exchanged the snobbish look.  
  
"Aarrrrrgh!"  
  
Sakuragi was really pestered.  
  
"Stupid kitsune." He raised his fist and punched the raven haired man.  
  
With that the battle began.  
  
But something is terribly wrong Sakuragi felt a doubt in his heart.  
  
"Damn you do aho." He shouted at the red head, aiming multiple shots at him.  
  
Somehow he felt like he didn't like the idea of fighting with him AGAIN.  
  
He muttered something about… who's that girl again?  
  
'Oh yeah that Haruko person.' Rukawa whispered.  
  
He aimed a kick straight through his oponents abdomen…  
  
Thank Kami sama he stopped.  
  
"Asshole…" Rukawa looked at Sakuragi who was holding his abdomen from the excruciating pain  
  
He turned and then walked away… slowly.  
  
He felt pity again. And it was disturbing.  
  
"Of all stinkin people why him? My ENEMY… have I emphasized that enough?" He shouted at the hall way.  
  
At the moment, the feeling butterflies is forming on his stomach…  
  
"Oh no!!!! a symptom of the word love."  
  
  
  
OWARI!!!! Of chapter one  
  
A/n: Please review!!! 


End file.
